henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
A Tale of Two Pipers
A Tale of Two Pipers is the twenty fifth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on October 5, 2019 to an audience of 0.78 million viewers. Plot In the Man Cave, Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz are exercising when a strange woman enters the Man Cave, asking where Henry is. She frantically searches for him and even tackles Jasper. Meanwhile, Henry and Piper are at home when their dad leaves, saying he is going to FAYKE Fest. He tells Henry to throw a wild party in his absence lest he’d be grounded. Piper agrees to help Henry with the party. Henry gets an emergency beep and heads out to work. He finds Ray and the two go to the Man Cave only to find Charlotte and Jasper being tackled by the woman who shockingly reveals that she is Piper from the future. She later reveals to the heroes that the present Piper is in trouble and will need their help to rescue her from robots from the future. Piper actually leads a revolution army against robots in the future and so the robots sent one of them to the past to destroy her. Ray is skeptical on the matter but he and Henry still go to Henry’s house to ensure Piper’s safety. They find the house trashed but by Piper who is trying to lie to their dad that Henry actually threw the party. Ray attempts to tell Piper about her future self but are stopped by Future Piper who drags them outside. Outside however, they are confronted by a child cyborg who is out to destroy Piper. Ray gets thrown up by the robot while Henry goes inside to protect Piper. Future Piper stays outside to try and stop the cyborg but he soon beats her. Henry tells Piper about their predicament and she freaks out. The robot gets into the house and tries to attack Piper. Piper tries to stop it but to no avail. The robot also tosses Ray up in the air again. Just when Future Piper is about to defeat the cyborg, he time jumps to another time, later on, as he has the ability to do so. Henry quickly calls Schwoz to ask for help and Schwoz tells him to lure the robot to the ManCave. Henry uses Piper as bait and the robot follows them. Ray lands in the ceiling of the Hart House dangling. Henry and the two Pipers get to Junk’N’Stuff where Charlotte and Jasper try to distract the cyborg in order to buy Schwoz some more time. Henry and Piper head to the Man Cave. Jasper tries pouring water on the robot but it doesn’t work. The robot instead puts them in a dance like trance and knocks Future Piper unconscious. In the Man Cave, Schwoz is still setting up the machine with Piper frantically asking him to hurry up as her life lay in the balance. The cyborg gets to the Man Cave and although Henry tries to stop it, it electrocutes him. Just when the cyborg is about to kill Piper, she successfully uses Schwoz’s machine and has the cyborg trapped in a repeated time loop. Piper gets a text from Jake saying he will be coming home early yet Henry hasn’t thrown a party. Henry decides to use the cyborg to create party lights at his house, with Charlotte and Jasper still stuck in a dance trance and Ray still dangling from the ceiling. Jake cannot believe that his son has thrown a wild party and they continue dancing to the music as Future Piper goes back to the future to fight more robots who look like children. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor Cast *Debbie Mcleod as Future Piper *Caleb Paddock as Robot Boy #1 *Matthew Paddock as Robot Boy #2 Quotes Trivia *The title is a spoof of the Charles Dickens novel A Tale of Two Cities. *This is the first episode where Piper's name is used in the title. **As of this episode, Schwoz is the only main character whose name hasn't been used in the title of an episode. *The plot is similar to that of The Terminator. **Future Piper's line, "That robot kid can't be reasoned with. It doesn't show pity or remorse or fear," is a reference to a similar line said by Kyle Reese in the movie. *This is the sixteenth time Henry is not seen as Kid Danger, and the fifteenth time Ray is not seen as Captain Man. *Rob Moss is mentioned. *Henry mentions the episodes where they traveled through time. *Future Piper mentions The Terminator, The Matrix, and Finding Nemo. **It is no coincidence that these movies were released in 2003 (excluding the original two aforementioned films, their sequels were released). *Ray calling Future Piper "Frizzy McGuire" is a reference to the Disney character, "Lizzie McGuire". *Although this episode was produced before Sister Twister, it has continuity. **This is the second time in the series that an episode takes place after a big event, even though it was produced before that big event, the first time being Gas Or Fail taking place after Hour of Power. *This is the second time that a main character's future-self appears in an episode, the first being Future Ray in the episode Ox Pox. *This is the first time the Time Jerker's Time Machine is seen since Back to the Danger: Part 2, despite being destroyed in that episode. *Robot Boy is portrayed by Caleb and Matthew Paddock, who are twins in real life. *Faykke Fest is a parody of the real-life Fyre Festival. The festival was a luxury music festival in 2017 that was held on an island that was said to be owned by Pablo Escobar (This is referenced by saying the island was owned by Rob Moss.), but in the end, the festival turned out to be a big scam and lacked infrastructure. Festival-goers were poorly-fed and accommodations were lacking. This is shown by Jake getting a bad sunburn. *The gadget that made Charlotte and Jasper dance is a reference to the boogie bomb in Fortnite. Coincidentally, the dances they preformed, Orange Justice and Disco Fever, are in Fortnite. **This is the second time Fortnite is mentioned, the first being the dances in Flabber Gassed. Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger - "A Tale of Two Pipers" S5 Ep25 Promo Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes